


Would You Be So Kind?

by ohraditsem



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Songfic, kinda???, logan is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohraditsem/pseuds/ohraditsem
Summary: How can one day feel like an eternity?or Logan wants to confess to Roman in the most Roman-Fashion and things work out. Well, at least they do in the end.
Relationships: Anxiety/Morality, Logan Sanders/Roman Sanders, Logic/Creativity, Virgil Sanders/Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: Not-So Great Start

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!!! Hi!!! I hope you guys enjoy. This doc has been sitting in my Google Drive for a millennia and I finally had the courage to post it! Sorry it’s pretty short, the other chapters will be much longer. Enjoy!!

The moment Logan woke up, he immediately regretted it.

On a normal day, he’d get up at 6:30 am sharp, take a shower and be dressed and downstairs helping Patton prepare breakfast by 7:30. But today at 7:45, Logan wanted nothing more than to sink into his midnight coloured sheets and never come back out.

He rolled onto his side to face his calendar, staring at the circled date and feeling the pit in his stomach grow larger and larger. _The Day_, it said, written in his neat handwriting in blue pen.

“It’s just a little obstacle. Nothing more.” He muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes and slipping on his glasses. Just as he was about to get up and begrudgingly start his routine, a loud and boisterous voice came ringing down the halls.

And there was his obstacle.

“Ohhhhhhh Logan!” Roman called as he flung open Logan’s door. “Patton asked me to come and fetch you, he made these amazing omelets and-wait. Why are you still in your pajamas? There are adventures to be had, things to see! It’s time to seize the day!”

Logan let out a groan as he sat up, looking at Roman and immediately looking back down while trying his goddamn best to hide the blood rushing towards his face. “I did not know you were so concerned with my speed in getting ready for the day. It seems that my alarm clock was not functioning properly this morning.” He said with only one breath, gripping his fists onto his bed covers.

Roman raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan with confusion etched in his features. “You...all good pocket protector? You look kind of on edge.” Roman asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

“I’m completely satisfactory, Roman. There is nothing that you need to worry yourself about.” He assured, willing himself to look at the prince in the eyes. And god, once he looked into those beautiful reflective pools, Logan wasn’t sure if he could look away.

“Ooookayyyy, well. You go and freshen up and whatnot and come down when you’re ready. Everyone’s waiting for you~” Roman sing-songed, swinging the door closed and marching away as Logan bit his lip in frustration.

Logan let out another exhausted sigh, reaching under his bed and slowly pulling out what he was searching for. He stared at it as it rested on his lap, almost in a taunting way, if an inanimate object was even able to be taunting.

There, in Logan’s lap, sat a beautiful soprano ukulele.

_This is a bad idea and you know it. Do you think that he’ll appreciate it?_

“Of course this is a bad idea, but I-“ Logan cut himself off with a soft gulp, straightening out his spine and trying to compose himself. “I can’t keep in these...feelings for much longer. That would be detrimental to my job.” He told himself, slipping the instrument back under his bed and begrudgingly getting himself ready for the day.


	2. Chapter One: A Chat With Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is having obvious doubts about his plan. Virgil tries to tell him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! Another!!! I'm actually really happy with how this chapter came out! Platonic Analogical is the really very good shit, so I spoiled myself lmao.  
For clarification: Virgil and Patton are queerplatonic partners! They both agreed that the label 'boyfriends' didn't sit well with their relationship, so they decided on that term.  
Hope you guys enjoy!-Em

**8:35 am, six hours remaining**

Logan stared down the violet door next to his, not moving a single muscle as if something horrible would happen if he did. He took a deep breath and finally made contact with the wood after what felt like an eternity.

“It’s open!” A voice called from inside, beckoning him into the sides room.

Logan carefully twisted the nob and poked his head through the space. “Virgil? May I have a word with you?” He asked cautiously while keeping a firm grip on the crystallin doorknob.

Virgil looked up from his laptop, pushing his headphones off of one ear as his eyebrows raised in confusion. “Yeah. What’s up?” The trait said, fully pushing his headphones down to his neck and crossing his legs so Logan had room to sit down if he wanted.

“Thank you.” Logan muttered, shutting the door and sitting down at the edge of the gray comforter. Even a blind man could see that the logical side was nervous and it wasn’t the effect of Virgil’s room. “I wanted to talk to you about...you know, today.” 

Virgil looked perplexed for a couple of seconds, crinkling his nose while trying to think of what ‘today’ meant in context. Suddenly, his eyebrows raised and a smile curled onto his lips. “Ohhh, you mean _ today _today.” He cooed, leaning his chin on top of his fists and staring at Logan expectingly.

Logan blushed and averted his gaze to his thighs, nodding and pushing up his glasses. “Yes, today.” He repeated, clearing his throat. “I just wanted some sage advice, since you were the one that confessed to Patton.”

Logan’s statement alone received a bark of laughter from Virgil followed by a shake of the head. “That was barely a confession. A quiet mumble after a panic attack isn’t exactly the most romantic thing in the world.” He chided, tilting his head to the side so he could get a better look at Logan. “Besides, at least you have this entire thing planned out to the last detail. It didn’t even cross my mind that I was going to be telling Pat that day.” 

He nodded in understanding yet Logan didn’t bother looking up from his lap even though his neck was beginning to hurt and he could feel Virgil’s watchful stare burning into the side of his head. “I know it’s just...I’m scared. I’m scared and I’m having doubts about if I should go through with this or not.”

“Hey, stop being so anxious, that’s my gig.” Virgil joked, laughing a bit before stopping once he noticed Logan wasn’t laughing along. “Look, you can’t tell if Ro is going to say yes or no, that’s not in your power. But you won’t know if you don’t try. I learned that when I confessed to Patton. You think I would have such an amazing queerplatonic partner if I didn’t shoot my shot that afternoon?” He questioned, bending his head a bit more so he was clearly in Logan’s line of sight.

Logan sighed and shook his head, finally looking up at Virgil. “No, you wouldn’t.” He agreed, carding a hand through his hair. 

“I know this is weird as hell hearing this from the literal physical representation of anxiety, but believe me when I say _ you got this, _ dude. I promise.” Virgil said, putting a firm grip onto both of Logan’s shoulders.

“You think so?” He asked, staring at Virgil with hope gleaming through his chocolate eyes.

“I know so, buddy.” He confirmed, squeezing his arms with a confident, albeit lopsided, smile. “Roman is going to love it, there’s no doubt.”

Logan felt the shadow of a smile curl onto the corners of his lips, nodding a bit nervously. “Okay, yeah. Yeah, I got this, dude.” He parroted, earning a chuckle from Virgil.

“Alright, go get ‘em, tiger. Knock those socks off that dumb prince.” Virgil exclaimed, patting Logan’s shoulders one more time before the logical side stood up. 

Logan was about to walk out of the bedroom when he turned around with a grin. “Thank you, Virgil. This helped me a considerable amount.”

“It’s whatever, you fucking sap. Now get out there before you change your mind.” Virgil joked, waving a dismissive hand at the boy as he opened his laptop back up.

His smile became a little bit bigger as he exited the room, feeling as if his heart was going to burst from this strange new bought of confidence that flowed through his veins.

Maybe Logan really could do this. 


End file.
